


A Thousand Years

by Masked_Beauty_Who_Writes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abused Eren Yeager, Abusive Relationships, Alpha Annie Leonhart, Alpha Bertholdt Hoover, Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Jean Kirstein, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha Mikasa Ackerman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Connie Springer, Beta Sasha Blouse, Multi, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Marco Bott, Omega Reiner Braun, Past Domestic Violence, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masked_Beauty_Who_Writes/pseuds/Masked_Beauty_Who_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger has had a past of abusive relationships. That drives him to the Sina bar. There he meets a man who he would've waited 1,000 years for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New Story

_'Well life turned to shit real quick',_ Eren thought.

Teal-green eyes flickered around the bar, tryng to take in all of the surroundings. In hand, he had a cup of Hennessy(Drake pun intended). He had a frown on his face, looking as if he had lost everything that he cared about. And he had. First it was  _Jean, the horse faced bastard._ Eren had no clue why he fell for him. He was a ugly son of a bitch. But worse than that, he was manipulative. Then it was  _Erwin, the ass with the caterpillar eyebrows._ He was tall and handsome. But, just like Jean he had hurt Eren in every way possible. Eren was snapped out of his thougets when-

"-ey, your cup is kinda empty. Do you mind if I buy you another one?", the stranger asked, a genuine smirk on his face.

"Oh, um thank you.", Eren answered.

Eren took a few seconds to analyze the man next to him. He had ebony hair with an undercut. He had steel blue eyes. The man looked a little on the short side, but that didn't bother him. 

"Hannes, bring out two cups of Hennessy.", Levi ordered.

"Sure thing." the blond drunk replied.

Eren smiled at the man, a gesture of gratitude.

"What's your name?", the stranger asked.

"Eren, Eren Jaeger. How about you?", the brunet countered. 

"Rivaille Ackerman. But you can call me Levi.", the raven smiled.

"Well thank you for the drink, Levi.", Eren said as Hannes came back with the cups.

"No problem, beautiful." Levi said as he smiled.

The nickname made Eren freeze, it was what Jean and Erwin called him they decided to beg for forgiveness after they hurt Eren. And everytime, he would forgive them.

"Have you ever been mated before?" the raven asked, smelling the very faint scent of another alpha on the latter.

"Yes, I have but it didn't end well.", Eren ended his sentence looking down.

"Hey, don't feel bad. I've mated before too. Plus I like looking at your eyes.", Levi reassured.

Eren looked up and smiled brightly. At that, Levi smiled too.

"What do you do for a living?", Eren asked.

"I am a detective. I work for the Sina Police department.", Levi answered.

"Oh well I am a lawyer.", Eren replied.

Before Levi could respond his phone rung. "Hello, a new case? Sure, I'm on the way.", Levi said as the call was ended.

"You have to go?", Eren questioned sadly.

"Yep, duty calls. However I need your number.", Levi said with a sly smile. 

"Sure.", Eren said as took Levi's phone

Levi walked out the bar flashing a smile at Eren and looking at the contact

❣ 


	2. IMPORTANT AS HELL

OKAY SO I want someone to be a co-author for my new story Fading In, Fading Out. It's more SnK. Imma let y'all know there will be cheaters and liars and heartbreak and Alphas Betas and Omegas. All that good stuff. If you wanna co-author drop a comment.


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi meet up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ❤

**_Eren's Pov_ **

**7:30 a.m.**

***ring, ring, ring***

"Hello, Eren Jaeger speaking.", the young slurred into the phone.

"Hey suicidal bastard. Get your ass washed up and dressed. We got a new case.", his 'friend' Connie said.

Eren perked up with those words. "Really? What kind of case is it this time?"

"Hurry up and get your ass over here and you'll find out.", Connie hung up.

* * *

 

With coffee in hand, Eren opened up the doors to Sina Precinct. He walked passed Armin, his long time friend, and gave him a hug.

"Hey Eren. You want the details for the new case?", the blond asked.

"Armin, don't ask dumb questions.", the brunet retorted.

"Well okay. This case is about Savannah Richards. Was sniffed out by a pet greyhound. Owner got friends to help dig up the dirt and find what the dog was sniffing. Mrs. Richards was there faced down, naked. Owner immediately called the police. Her lips, fingernails, and ankles have been severed off. We found those not too far away. Autopsy showed she was raped around 3 times before the time of death. She was shot in her brachial artery."

"Damn, she must've known this person."

"How do you figure that?"

"These are classic signs of rage. Being shot in the brachial artery lets you die a slow painful death. You bleed out fast or slow depending on the rush of adrenaline in your body. The more adrenaline, the after you bleed out. Wait, did the victim try to escape?", Eren asked.

"No. She didn't. There were no signs of a struggle.", Armin informed.

"Another sign that this is someone she knew. She wouldn't have stayed long enough for them to rape her and shoot her. Anything else, Armin?", the jewel eyed man asked.

"Oh yeah we got a new detective on the scene. Say hello to Rivaille Ackerman. He insists that everyone call him Levi.", the cerulean eyed blond responded.

There he was in all his 5'3 glory. He was the same way Eren remembered him.

"Eren Jaeger?", the raven spoke.

"Hi, Levi. How have you been?", the taller walked over and gave Levi a hug.

"You two know each other?", the blond asked, confused.

"I'll tell you later Armin.", the brunet assured.

"Well, save that for later. You and Levi have to go inform the victim's family.", Armin told.

* * *

**Levi's Pov**

**This will always be the worst part of the job.**

**Telling them their loved one is dead.**

**Telling their kids that they'll never get to see mom or dad again.**

**Telling a mother and father their child is gone.**

**No matter how many times Levi had done this, the knot in his throat never stopped reappearing.**

**This time was no different.**

**Maybe a little bit.**

**Because he had Eren by his side.**

With an encouraging look from said boy, Levi knocked on the door. A man opened the door.

"Hello. How can I help you?", the man asked.

"I am Detective Ackerman and this is Eren Jaeger. Are you the husband of Savannah Richards?", Levi questioned.

"Yes, I am."

"On behalf of the Sina precinct, we are sorry to tell you that your wife is dead."

 

 Eren placed a hand on the man's shoulder. 

"Can we please come in?"

"Sure."

The man allowed the people in his house.

Eren gave Levi a kiss on the cheek before walking in.

**This is going to be one hell of a case.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get this up.


	4. Finding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Richards' husband and the events leading up to her death

**Third Person P.O.V.**   


"Now, Mr. Richards do you know what time your wife left the house?", Levi inquired.

"Some time after 4:00.", Mr. Richards answered.

"Why did she leave, sir?", Eren asked.

"She wanted to go shopping but I told her no. She smelled like her heat was coming. When I tried to explain why I didn't want her to leave she stormed out. Oh God...", the widower began to cry again.

Feeling bad for the man, Eren got up and grabbed some tissues off the counter for him.

"Thank you. I'm gonna miss her. We were planning on having a baby.", Gerald said.

"Mr. Richards I know you want to grieve for your wife but do you have any idea who might have done this?", Levi asked, his anger rising. No bastard should be able to be able to get away with rape and murder.

"I don't know really.", Gerald stated.

"Do you know anyone who was lusting after your wife, sir?",Eren asked the man.

Mr. Richards took a moment to think. After a minute, his eyes widened.

"It was William Porter. My wife had rejected him when we were in high school for me. He would always touch her and when I brought it up to Savannah, she would just say they were friendly touches. That bastard raped and killed her. HE KILLED MY WIFE!", Gerald began to scream.

"Sir, please calm down.", Eren pleaded. In an attempt to help soothe him, Eren let out a comforting scent.

The man began to slowly calm down. He looked at Eren and Levi and tried to smile.

"Thank you. For all your help. It'd be best if you two left now.", Gerald stated.

Levi and Eren looked at each other and began to walk to the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make me happy. So do bookmarks


End file.
